The purpose of the Informatics Core Facility in the MSKCC SPORE in Prostate Cancer is to provide information technology and data modeling that will facilitate the translation of scientific discovery to clinical care. Although this process may occur in a variety of mechanisms, certain activities dominate. Because markers of disease may be discovered, this Core Facility would be needed in helping to define their clinical role. Groups of markers may need optimal assembly for the purposes of clinical prediction. Complex clinical decisions may require formal analysis. Large amounts of data may need thoughtful simplification and processing. Limited resources may need rational allocation. Each of these activities may utilize the Informatics Core Facility; it is, there fore, important that this Facility provides a quality program of innovative collaborations supporting basic and clinical research. Moreover, members of the Core Facility will function as colleagues with SPORE scientists and clinicians throughout the research process. Specific Aims: l) To perform detailed prognostic modeling, such as nomogram development. 2) To develop decision analytic systems which address important clinical problems. 3) To provide statistical analysis of data, to address hypothesis of interest, from personnel dedicated to prostate cancer. 4) To ensure rational resource allocation by statistical power analysis for all requests of specimens and mice. 5) To provide investigators with high-quality datasets by: a. extracting patient data from various Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center databases b. actively following patients, who do not return to MSKCC, through letters and phone calls, and storing this data in databases we develop. c. applying sophisticated algorithms to consistently select and compute critical dataset fields (e.g., failure dates). d. working with institutional database developers to ensure that prostate cancer data are being stored and collected in a manner conducive to both research and clinical care.